


Pitch Perfect 3

by when_you_know_you_know



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Mutual Pining, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_you_know_you_know/pseuds/when_you_know_you_know
Summary: Beca's sub-context pining for Chloe during PP3.





	Pitch Perfect 3

**Author's Note:**

> With the knowledge that if Bechloe really was to become 'canon' in Pitch Perfect 3 it would all be super sub-context to fit in with Hollywood's expectations, I started chucking out on Tumblr a few 'Bechloe Drabbles' about how I could see Bechloe being addressed in PP3 with the small amount of info we already know.
> 
> I've finally put them in order and thought I'd stick them in a little FF fic.

 

 

* * *

**Scene 1 – that time Fat Amy calls Beca out on her Toner in PP3**

[Beca glances across the runway at Chloe who is smiling and talking and  _flirting_ with three male marines, reaching out and playfully slapping one on the arm as she throws her head back and laughs loudly]

 **Fat Amy:**  Never mind being surrounded by trained killers, you know Aubrey would kill you in a heartbeat if she saw the size of your toner right now.

[Beca turns to Fat Amy, confused]

 **Beca:**  Huh?

[Fat Amy merely nods her head towards Chloe and the marines. Beca looks over then back at Fat Amy]

 **Beca:**  Oh! No, Amy, I don't have a toner for those marines.  _Believe_  me.

 **Fat Amy:**  It wasn't the marines I was talking about…

[Fat Amy winks at Beca which makes Beca slightly flustered.]

 **Beca:**  Oh come on!  _Chloe_? Ha! No…no I…I have no fe…I have no feelings for Chloe…nope…none…nothing…nada…

 **Fat Amy:**  Try telling your toner that.

[Beca turns to look back over at Chloe. Two of the marines have left. Only one remains and he is leaning on a jeep while he and Chloe flirt. It is noticeable on Beca's face that she is hurt.]

 **Fat Amy:**  You could just tell her you know? She might feel the same way?

[Beca turns back to Fat Amy, clearly unimpressed by her suggestion]

 **Beca:**  Okay 1, we haven't even started this tour yet so I don't think swooping in telling Chloe that I have feelings for her is the best idea. Not that I have feelings for her.

[Fat Amy raises her eyebrows, unconvinced]

 **Beca:**  2, she seems to be getting on just fine with that dude over there. I don't wanna be cock-blocking anyone that could potentially make Chloe really happy by making her confused and telling her I like her. Which I don't by the way.

 **Fat Amy:**  So it seems…

 **Beca:**  And 3, even if I  _did_  have feelings for Chloe - not that I do - and told her that I like her - which I don't - there's no guarantee that she feels the same way so it would end up ruining a friendship that I really value!

 **Fat Amy:**   _Or_  it could be the best decision you ever make.

[Beca glares at Fat Amy who holds her hands up in defeat]

 **Fat Amy:**  Alright fine, don't address the big ass toner you've got going on. Be miserable.

[Beca rolls her eyes and begins walking away from Fat Amy towards a nearby hanger. Fat Amy follows. As they talk Beca gets increasingly frustrated.]

 **Fat Amy:**  But just so you know, if you  _did_  want to talk about it, I'm here for you.

 **Beca:**  Got it Amy.

 **Fat Amy:**  As your best friend it's my duty to be here for you no matter what.

 **Beca:**  Alright.

 **Fat Amy:**  Especially when you can't admit you have a crush on Chloe.

[Beca stops suddenly, turns on the spot, keeping her voice at a low hiss speaking to Fat Amy who has stopped.]

 **Beca:**  Dude will you just drop it? Whatever I may or may not be feeling doesn't matter okay? Now let's just…enjoy the tour and not talk about this again, understand?

 **Fat Amy:**  Are you sure?

[Beca glances over Fat Amy's shoulder and sees Chloe scrawling something on a piece of paper and handing it to the marine with a smile.]

 **Beca:**  I'm sure.

**Scene 2 – that moment in PP3 when Calamity talks to Beca…**

[Beca is sat in the lobby of the hotel, headphones on, laptop on her lap, looking above it at something by the main doors of the hotel. She has a look on her face that screams unhappy, even though she's doing something she normally loves which is mixing. Calamity walks over to her and sits in the chair beside her looking at her. Beca tries to ignore her by looking down at her laptop. After a while she pulls her headphones down and looks at Calamity]

 **Beca:**  Can I help you?

 **Calamity:**  You look miserable.

 **Beca:**  Excuse me?

 **Calamity:**  *shrugs* You look miserable.

 **Beca:**  You don't know me so… how do you know this isn't how I always look?

 **Calamity:**  Is it Red?

[Calamity motions to the main doors of the hotel and Beca follows the motion, watching Chloe as she chats to Aubrey while they stand with their suitcases, ready to leave once their minibus arrives]

 **Calamity:**  It's Red isn't it.

 **Beca:** I… _no_ …no it has nothing to do with her.

 **Calamity:**  You knew who I was talking about though.

[Beca rolls her eyes and focusses on her laptop]

 **Calamity:**  Look, I get it. I've had unrequited love before. It sucks.

 **Beca:**  I'm n- *sighs* I don't have unrequited love okay?

 **Calamity:**  Try telling your face that.

[Beca looks up from her laptop with another sigh, glances at Chloe, then looks at Calamity]

 **Calamity:**  Well now you just look pissed.

 **Beca:**  I wonder why!

 **Calamity:**  Just…do yourself a favour?

[Calamity stands up, keeping her voice low so only Beca can hear]

 **Calamity:**  Put yourself out of your misery and tell her. The worst she can say is she doesn't feel the same way.

[Beca looks from Calamity to Chloe, gulping, and Calamity just smiled knowingly]

 **Calamity:**  Which is probably your biggest fear. But there's a high chance she could feel the same way. You never know until you try.

[Chloe looks over at Beca and Beca quickly looks down at her laptop, cursing quietly under her breath. She looks up at Calamity sheepishly and Calamity just grins]

 **Calamity:**  See you around.

[Calamity returns to the rest of her band members and Beca clears her throat, looking back over at Chloe who is joined by Fat Amy and Flo, both with their respective suitcases.]

**Scene 3 – that time in PP3 when Chloe finds out…**

**Beca:**  So I…kiiinda…like girls.

 **Chloe:**  Oh…

 **Beca:**  and I know, I should've said something to you sooner but this trip got so out of hand and there's been so much pressure on us. On all of us. And I guess I just…got really overwhelmed. Thought it'd be easier to push it to the back of my mind.

 **Chloe:**  Beca this is a part of who you are. You shouldn't have to push it to the back of your mind.

**Beca:**

**Chloe:**  Were you worried about what I might think?

 **Beca:**  I…I don't know…

**Chloe:**

**Beca:**

**Chloe:**

**Beca:**  Did you…ever fancy me?…Back in college?

 **Chloe:**  I used to, yeah.

 **Beca:**  Used to…

[Chicago pushes the door open slightly and sticks his head into the room with a smile]

 **Chicago:**  Hey, Chloe, you ready?

 **Chloe:**  Yeah, I'll meet you outside in a minute.

[Chicago gives her a wink then leaves the room]

 **Beca:**  You'd better go. Don't want to keep lover boy waiting.

 **Chloe:**  Right. Yeah. Talk to you later?

 **Beca:**  Um, yeah. Yes. Talk to you later.

 **Chloe:**  Hey Beca? Thanks for telling me. You're really brave. Braver than I ever was.

[Chloe leaves the room and Beca stands alone. She pulls out her phone and reads a text from Theo telling her he's got her a meeting in LA which she should really attend if she wants to give being a solo artist a go. She looks to the door that Chloe's just left, then texts a response telling him she'll be there.]

**Scene 4 – that time Beca and Chloe have an aggressive "will they won't they" moment in PP3…**

[There's a knock at the door of the hotel room]

 **Chloe:**  *off camera* Come in!

[Beca walks into Chloe & Aubrey's room slowly, looking around, confused to see no other Bella's there. Chloe approaches Beca, smiling. Beca glances down at the black dress that Chloe is wearing, clearly impressed though trying to hide it. Beca looks up at Chloe with an awkward smile.]

 **Beca:**  So…I'm the first one here huh?

 **Chloe:**  Uhuh. Zip me up?

[Chloe turns to reveal the zip at the back of her black dress is undone. Beca hesitates, seeming flustered at the sight of Chloe's back, swallowing noticeably as she looks down at the zip.]

 **Beca:**  Umm…

[Chloe chuckles softly, furrowing her brow as she looks out the window in front of her.]

 **Chloe:**  It's just a zip Beca. I've seen you use them before.

 **Beca:**  Right…yeah…

[Beca quickly brings her fingers to the zip and nervously pulls it up. Chloe turns on the spot and smiles brightly at her.]

 **Chloe:**  Thanks!

[Chloe walks away from Beca and over to a dresser in the corner of the room where some jewellery is scattered on the surface. Chloe picks up an earring and begins putting it in her earlobe as Beca steps further into the room]

 **Beca:**  So…you're definitely going on that third date then?

 **Chloe:**  Uhuh!

 **Beca:**  Are you sure? Because you know what they say about the third date…

[Chloe turns to look at Beca, her brow furrowed again as she successfully attaches the first earring to her lobe.]

 **Chloe:**  No…

 **Beca:**  It…um…uh…never mind.

[Chloe turns back to pick up the other earring to attach to her other earlobe and Beca screws her face up slightly]

 **Beca:**  Its just I've heard things…about military guys. They don't treat women right.

[Chloe turns to look back at Beca with a bemuse smile on her face]

 **Chloe:**  I'm a big girl Beca, I'll be fine.

 **Beca:**  Yeeeahhh, I don't think you will. Chloe, the guy's a military dude. He travels around the world picking up women at every port he arrives in!

 **Chloe:**  He's not in the navy. There are no ports.

 **Beca:**  You  _know_  what I mean!

 **Chloe:**  Beca I'm just having some fun! Going on a few dates. Seeing where things go! What's so wrong with that?

 **Beca:**  What's wrong is you're gonna end up heartbroken Chlo!

[Chloe rolls her eyes letting out a short sigh. It is evident that both Chloe and Beca are getting angrier with every word they speak.]

 **Chloe:**  You're being ridiculous.

 **Beca:**   _I'm_  being ridiculous? Do you know how stupid you seem going all doey-eyed over that guy?

[Beca and Chloe's voices increase. They begin yelling at each other, slowly walking towards each other.]

 **Chloe:**   _That guy_  has a name!

 **Beca:**  Pfft barely! What was it Boston? Seattle?

 **Chloe:**  His  _name_  is Chicago!

 **Beca:**  Whatever dude, his name is stupid!  _He_  is stupid! And whenever you're around him you  _look_  stupid!

 **Chloe:**  Yeah well if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous!

 **Beca:**  Oh PLEASE! Seriously Chloe, you think that just because I tell you that I'm into girls now that it suddenly means I'm into  _you_?! You're not God's gift you know!

 **Chloe:**  So you're just acting like this because you're  _a bitch_?!

 **Beca:**  You knew this about me when you met me Chloe! Five years doesn't change anything!

[Both Beca and Chloe breath heavily as they stare angrily at each other. Their faces begin to soften as they look into each other's eyes. Chloe swallows as she sees Beca glance down at her lips then back up at her eyes. They both slowly begin to lean towards each other, about to kiss, when Fat Amy bursts into the room with the other Bella's causing Beca and Chloe to quickly step back from each other, flustered.]

 **Fat Amy:**  Time to paaartaaay Aca-bitches!

[The Bella's whoop and holla as they bundle into the bedroom, champagne bottles at the ready as they begin to toast the penultimate night of their USO tour. Chloe doesn't look at Beca and grabs her clutch bag from the nightstand.]

 **Fat Amy:**  Woah Chloe, where are you going?

 **Chloe:**  I told Chicago I'd meet him downstairs.

[The Bella's cry out and boo causing Chloe to laugh. Beca says nothing, still staring at Chloe, stunned at what had almost happened between them.]

 **Chloe:**  I know I know but I'll be spending tomorrow night with The Bella's and only The Bellas I promise!

[Chloe blows The Bella's on her bed a kiss, then turns on her heels and strides straight out of the room, not looking at Beca who watches her leave. Aubrey steps out of the bathroom, having heard all of Beca and Chloe's argument, but Beca doesn't notice. Beca is looking at The Bella's who are now all looking at her, surprised at the way Chloe hadn't looked at her. Beca holds a finger up at Fat Amy.]

 **Beca:**  Not a word.

**Scene 5 – that time in PP3 when Beca confesses to Aubrey that she likes Chloe..**

**Beca:**  So I… _kinda_  have a thing for Chloe. Like…she surrounds me with rays of sunshine and butterflies and, you know…shit like that..  _THAT_  kind of thing..*sighs* but whatever, I kinda missed the chance to say something to her and now she's third-dating it with Baltimore or whatever his name is…

 **Aubrey:**  Yeah you've missed a lot of chances.

[Beca furrows her brow slightly and turns to look at Aubrey. Aubrey is still looking at Beca, and raises her eyebrows seriously to emphasise her words.]

 **Aubrey:**  Chloe's had a thing for you since you first met.

[Beca turns to look back out at the runway, shaking her head slightly]

 **Beca:**  Yeah so I found out. Like, a couple of days ago. But where was this knowledge when we were in college together huh?

[Beca looks down at her hands sadly]

 **Beca:**  If I'd known back then that Chloe'd fancied me maybe I would've done something about it. But it's too late…she doesn't have a thing for me anymore. Now it's my turn to be the…stupid piner.

[Aubrey furrows her brow and her expression changes to that of bemused confusion]

 **Aubrey:**  What do you mean she doesn't have a thing for you anymore?

[Beca looks up at the runway sadly, shaking her head slightly]

 **Beca:**  *shrugs* She told me the other day that she  _used_  to like me in college. That kinda…killed me a bit to find out you know?

[Aubrey merely frowns and watches as Beca exhales loudly then stands up]

 **Beca:**  Okay well…this has been weird.  _Nice_ …but weird.

[Beca awkwardly gives her a thumbs up and a forced smile]

 **Beca:**  Thanks for listening I guess…um…see you back at the accommodation?

[Aubrey nods then watches Beca walk away. Aubrey furrows her brow in deep thought, hardly able to believe how blind both Beca and Chloe are.]

**Scene 6 – the moment in PP3 when Aubrey tells Chloe about Beca's toner…**

[Aubrey stands before the large mirror of the dressing room, putting the finishing touches to her lipstick. The Bella's are all bustling around her, getting ready for the final performance of their USO tour. Tonight was their final night together. They all returned to their respective homes tomorrow.

Aubrey sees Beca in the mirror's reflection. The brunette is quiet, leaning her back against the wall of the room, looking over at the door of the dressing room miserably. In the doorway stands Chloe, chatting to Chicago, who has stopped by the dressing room to give her a rose as a form of good luck before tonight's final performance. Aubrey thinks it's odd to see the tables turned. To now see Beca pining secretly for Chloe who seems completely oblivious.

Beca glances at the mirror for a fleeting moment and, upon seeing Aubrey watching, clears her throat and takes hold of the gold jacket she would be wearing for their final performance tonight. Aubrey realises this is the first time she has ever felt sorry for the petite brunette.

A bell rings out, notifying the performers that the show is about to begin. They are not first to perform, but they still need to be in the wings of the stage ready for the moment they were to perform. The Bella's file out, including Beca who leaves with Fat Amy, but Aubrey hangs about. Something that is uncharacteristic and enough to grab Chloe's attention, so the redhead stays behind too.]

 **Chloe:**  Everything okay Bree?

 **Aubrey:**  Huh? Oh…yeah, fine.

 **Chloe:**  Are you sure? Because you're usually the first to get to the stage when it's time to perform?

 **Aubrey:**  Well I'm more laid back about things now so…

 **Chloe:**  Aubrey Posen. I've known you for ten years. I know when something's on your mind. Spill.

[Aubrey turns to Chloe]

 **Aubrey:**  Okay, I don't want to ruin things between you and Chicago…

 **Chloe:**  Sure you don't.

[Chloe folds her arms. It wasn't the first time this trip that Aubrey had shown her disapproval of the troop she had begun seeing.]

 **Chloe:**  Aubrey I don't want to have this conversation with you. Chicago is a decent guy. We've had some nice dates! I'm enjoying seeing where it is going, and nothing is going to stop that.

[Chloe turns on her heels and makes to leave but Aubrey calls out to her]

 **Aubrey:**  Beca has a toner for you!

[Chloe stops in her tracks and waits to hear more before deciding whether to turn to look at her best friend or not]

 **Aubrey:**  I've seen it all through this tour. And then she told me herself last night. Beca  _really_  likes you Chloe.

[Chloe turns to look at Aubrey and tears begin to form in her eyes. A look of disbelief is on Chloe's face and Aubrey cant help the small smile that tugs at her mouth. She knows this is something Chloe's wanted to hear for years.]

 **Chloe:**  *whispers* She  _likes_  me?

 **Aubrey:**   _Really_  likes you.

[One of the USO stage directors appears at the door]

 **SD:**  Bella's you're on in 10, hurry up!

[Aubrey walks out of the dressing room with Chloe and they make their way down the corridor to the wings of the stage. They approach the rest of The Bella's who are watching  _Dew_  perform for a packed audience.

Chloe isn't watching the stage. She's watching Beca, who glances over at her and gives her a sad smile before looking back at the stage again. And Chloe suddenly feels upset that she hadn't noticed the way Beca had apparently been looking at her over the weeks they had been on this tour. That she'd been right when she'd accused Beca yesterday evening of being jealous, even though Beca had denied it. Beca  _liked_  her!]

 **Aubrey:**  Alright gather round Bella's. Let's do this one last time.

[The Bella's circle up and place their hands in the centre. Aubrey counts and they all raise their hands on the count of three. Chloe approaches Beca.]

 **Chloe:**  Um, Beca? Can I have a quick word?

 **Beca:**  Uh, yeah, of course.

[Chloe and Beca step a few paces away from The Bella's. Aubrey and Fat Amy watch in anticipation from their position by the stage. Both Beca and Chloe look at each other with awkward grins.]

 **Beca:**  Everything ok?

 **Chloe:**  Yeah, fine. I…um…I just wanted to say I'm sorry…about last night. I shouldn't have got so defensive. You were just looking out for me and I appreciate that… I appreciate you.

[Beca nods slowly and Chloe screws her face up slightly, trying to find the right words to tell Beca that she knows about her toner. Beca nudges Chloe's arm, smiling reassuringly.]

 **Beca:**  It's okay Chlo. We're best friends. We fight sometimes because we care. I care…about you…so…

[Chloe smiles softly. It's likely to be the closest thing she'd get to Beca confessing her feelings for her. She'd take it as that.]

 **Chloe:**  Beca I-

[Chloe is interrupted by one of the Stage Directors who hustles them towards the rest of The Bella's. Calamity and the rest of  _Dew_  walk off the stage, wishing The Bella's luck and Aubrey leads them all out onto the stage for their final performance of their USO tour.]

**Scene 7 – that time in PP3 when Beca sings to Chloe during their final performance (the wordy version)…**

[The lights dim as The Bella's gather in a group in the centre of the stage, arms around each other's waists, looking out at the audience for the final part of their final performance. Beca is at the front between Aubrey and Fat Amy, arm around Fat Amy's waist, microphone in her right hand. She feels Chloe, whose arm was also around Amy's waist, reach over and give her forearm an affectionate squeeze around the gold leather jacket Beca wore. It's an action that isn't unusual for Chloe to do to any of The Bella's, but leaves Beca with a knot in her stomach. Beca takes a deep breath then steps forward, bringing the microphone to her left hand.]

[Cut to John and Gail, sat at their 'Lets Talk-apella' table, watching the performance]

 **Gail:**  Now, John, do you think we're going to see an original song from these ladies at all during this performance? Because they're at their best when they do an original.

 **John:**  They're women Gail, so my expectations are already rock-bottom.

[Cut back to the stage and Beca pauses before a full crowd. The song she's about to sing she wrote herself. She'd brought it to the table last week for The Bella's to harmonise with her. They had the bonus of a small orchestra at the back of the stage. Little did any of The Bella's know, but the lyrics she'd written were about Chloe. It was always about Chloe. Everything she was. Everything she did. She'd fallen hopelessly and stupidly in love. And she felt miserable about it.]

 **Beca:**  Something about you,  
It's like an addiction.  
Hit me with your best shot honey.  
I've got no reason to doubt you.  
'Cause certain things hurt,  
And you're my only virtue,  
And I'm virtually yours.

[The Bella's slowly begin to walk forward to join Beca]

 **The Bella's:**  And you keep coming back, coming back again.  
Keep running round, running round, running round my head.

 **Beca:**  And there's certain things that I adore.

 **The Bella's:**  There's certain things that I adore.

 **Beca:**  And there's certain things that I ignore.

 **The Bella's:**  There's certain things that I ignore.

[Beca turns slowly on the spot and glances at Chloe sadly as she sings:]

 **Beca:**  But I'm certain that I'm yours.  
Certain that I'm yours.

[Beca slowly turns back to the audience.]

 **Beca:**  Certain that I'm yours.

[The movement was all so subtle and casual that to the audience it would mean nothing. But Beca had wanted to make the most of the final opportunity she had to sing a song she had written for the woman she'd fallen for, to the woman she'd fallen for. Beca continues on to the next verse, the Bella's still slightly behind her, but Chloe meanwhile is stunned. Tears had already begun gathering in her eyes as she took the time to appreciate the real meaning behind the lyrics Beca had written, having been told by Aubrey before they'd approached the stage that Beca had feelings for her. But the look Beca had just given Chloe had broken the redhead's heart. Because the lyrics rang true for Chloe too. She utterly adored Beca. And she still couldn't quite believe that the brunette felt the same way too. She still couldn't believe this song had been written for her.]

 **Beca:**  …we held on so tight.

[The Bella's move to stand in a row alongside Beca.]

 **The Bella's:** And you keep coming back, coming back again.

[Beca looks to her left and is surprised to see that Chloe is now stood next to her, looking at her with a soft smile, tears in her eyes]

 **The Bella's:**  Keep running round, running round, running round my head.

[And Beca still finds herself looking at Chloe with a sad smile. Because she knows the redhead is still dating Chicago and it kills her with every lyric she sings.]

 **Beca:**  And there's certain things that I adore.

 **The Bella's:**  There's certain things that I adore…

[Beca turns back to the audience and she and The Bella's continue singing. And she kinda feels this absurd urge that she's never had before, where she just wants to burst into tears and throw her arms around Chloe and beg her to break up with Chicago and choose her instead. But not only was it far from her personality to do any of that, it was also the knowledge that Chloe absolutely no longer held any feelings for her. Chloe had said it herself last night. She used to fancy her. Back in college. Which basically meant Chloe had had feelings for her, but she didn't any more. Beca had missed her chance long before she'd even realised that she felt something more for her ex-co-captain than just friendship. And that's what made singing these lyrics even harder.]

[Beca notices Chicago at the front left of the audience, beaming up at them as the audience sways in time to the music. She knows he isn't a bad guy. And that's what makes things more difficult for her. Because Chloe did deserve to be happy and to be with someone that made her happy. And if that guy was going to be the source of that happiness then she couldn't let her stupid feelings for Chloe get in the way. So as the song builds to it's final segment, Beca turns to Chloe and sees that a tear has begun trailing its way down her cheek.]

 **The Bella's:**  …but I'm certain that I'm yours.  
Certain that I'm yours.  
Certain that I'm yours.

[And Chloe reaches out, bringing her right arm around Beca's shoulders, and pulls her into her side hugging her tight. And Beca brings her left hand around Chloe's waist, hugging her back just as tightly. Because now was the time to truly relish this final opportunity they had to be together. Leaving this stage would plummet Beca back to reality. The reality that Chloe will never be hers.]

 **The Bella's:**  …Certain that I'm yours…

[The two women pull apart and look at each other as they sing. Beca makes the decision to go 'off-road' with the composition]

 **Beca** : I  _adore_  you. I adore  _you_.

[And as the song begins to come to a close, The Bella's slowly step back away from Beca, leaving her centre stage. Beca utters the final lyric and feels a wave of bittersweet relief. Relief to have finally performed the song she had been stuck on expressing for so long. Relief that the tour was finally over. Relief that tonight was the final time she'd have to see Chicago. Relief that she could return home to NY and begin the slow steady journey that it would take to rid herself of those crazy feelings she had for Chloe. Crazy, mad, wonderful, heartbreaking feelings. Because while it had been a difficult few weeks, it had also been perfect in its own weird way. Because she adored Chloe. Adored being around her. Adored hearing her laugh. Adored seeing her smile. Adored how grumpy she got if she didn't get an afternoon nap. Adored how she ate an apple leaving the core as a perfect rectangle. Yeah, Beca adored Chloe.]

[Beca turns on the spot just in time to see Chloe dashing forward to her, colliding with her body as she wraps her arms around the brunette's upper body, holding her tight. And Beca feels numb as she immediately reaches up and throws her arms around Chloe's neck. Because this was what she wants. She wants Chloe to hold her forever. But she knows Chloe only saw her as a friend. That she'd had her third date with Chicago only last night which appeared to have gone well. Beca knows she has to let her feelings go and she does everything within her power to not burst into tears when realising this. To her relief the rest of The Bella's quickly join them, wrapping their arms around the two of them, and they all relish the group hug, quietly crying that it was their final performance together as they knew it.]

**Scene 8 – that time in PP3 when Fat Amy tells Chloe about Beca's toner…**

[The Bella's are gathered in a group on the dance floor at the basecamp following their final performance of their USO tour. The lights are low and the music is pumping and they all dance and move and laugh and drink together. The only Bella missing is Beca, who had disappeared almost the moment they had arrived there. Chloe had tried to find her but had felt the responsibility to her Bella's and the importance of their final night together before they flew back to their respective lives.]

[Fat Amy tugs Chloe aside, swaying slightly from the alcohol she's consumed. Aubrey sees this from across the dance floor and begins to make her way through the crowd of troops and their family members.]

 **Fat Amy:**  Listen Red, there's something you really need to know. Beca, she really likes you.

 **Chloe:**  Amy I know.

 **Fat Amy:**  No I don't mean like a friend! I mean, Beca  _really_  likes you!

[Chloe has an amused smile on her face.]

 **Chloe:**  Amy I know!

 **Fat Amy:**  She really loves you.

[Aubrey arrives by Fat Amy's side, furrowing her brow at the woman as she continues.]

 **Fat Amy:**  She has a huge toner for you. Like,  _huge_!

[Fat Amy spreads her arms out wide in an attempt to provide a visual of how big Beca's toner for Chloe is. Chloe is still smiling, as is Aubrey, though they both have furrowed brows, wondering how far Amy could take this.]

 **Fat Amy:**  Like, she'd give it to you in a heartbeat. She may be small but…

 **Aubrey:**  Okay Amy…

[Aubrey brings a hand up to Fat Amy's shoulder to try to stop her but the Australian keeps talking and Chloe brings a hand to her forehead in embarrassment.]

 **Fat Amy:**  …she loves you so much you'd definitely not be leaving her bed dissatisfied. You know what I mean?

 **Aubrey:**  Sadly I think we  _all_  know what you mean!

 **Fat Amy:**  So you need to tell her how you feel, you know? Then you can put her out of her misery.

 **Aubrey:**  Alright Amy…

 **Fat Amy:**  Because she's been  _so_  miserable this tour seeing you with Fabio-

 **Aubrey:**  Chicago.

 **Fat Amy:**  Exactly. She's been a nightmare to be around. I hate seeing our little DJ heartbroken.

 **Chloe:**  You do realise none of this is my fault Amy. If she'd have just said something…

 **Fat Amy:**  Um Earth to Chloe! Beca Mitchell doesn't talk about her feelings. She was hardly going to walk up to you and declare her love for you while you were going gaga for Chicane.

 **Aubrey:**  Close.

[Fat Amy turns to look at Aubrey wondering what she meant. Aubrey offers the man's actual name.]

 **Aubrey:**  Chicago.

 **Fat Amy:**  Whatever. I've just had enough. Beca deserves to know how you feel about her.

[Chloe bites her bottom lip because she knows Fat Amy is right. But she's  _technically_  still 'dating' Chicago. Chloe looks to Aubrey.]

 **Chloe:**  Aubrey?

 **Aubrey:**  I'm with Amy on this one. You need to tell Beca. Whatever happens after that is up to the two of you.

 **Chloe:**  Right. I'm going to have to find Chicago…

[Chloe takes a deep breath then a smile creeps onto her face]

 **Chloe:**  So Beca loves me huh?

[Aubrey and Fat Amy both groan, acting as though they've been through a long and awful experience, both speaking at the same time]

 **Fat Amy:**  She's crazy for you! You're literally all she talks about!

 **Aubrey:**  I've never seen anyone so infuriatingly discreet about how much they love someone! It's been the  _worst_!

[The two women freeze as they see Chicago approach from behind Chloe and wrap his arm around the redhead's waist, placing a kiss on her cheek. Chloe smiles, but it's forced. All three women feel awkward.]

 **Chicago:**  There you are. I was looking for you.

 **Chloe:**  Here I am!

 **Aubrey:**  Sooooo…we're going to leave you two alone.

[Fat Amy furrows her brow, looking at Aubrey as though it's a terrible idea, but upon seeing Aubrey's facial expression immediately realises why she's said it.]

 **Fat Amy:**  Right, yeah…um…shots?

 **Aubrey:**  Maybe not. But I could sure do with a drink!

 **Chicago:**  Great take my…

[But Aubrey and Fat Amy dash off before Chicago can finish his sentence.]

 **Chicago:**  …wallet.

[Chloe feels her heart racing. She's never been the one to break up with someone. She's always the one who others have broken up with, many men having struggled with her intensity which has slowly been worn down over the years. So she decides she'll ride the rest of the night out, and hold off breaking up with him until the perfect occasion arises. She was due to leave for America tomorrow, so it probably wouldn't come as a surprise to him. She was probably unlikely to find Beca tonight anyway, such was the amount of people on the base at the moment. Though a part of her had always suspected that if they were meant to be, she could find Beca in a heartbeat if she wished it hard enough.]

**Scene 9 – that final scene of PP3 (romantic version)**

[Chloe drags her suitcase up to the back of the minibus, a little out of breath, and joins Aubrey and Fat Amy who are stood talking beside the vehicle. The remainder of The Bella's are sat in the minibus, eagerly awaiting their departure to the airport. ]

 **Aubrey:**  Hey! Did everything go okay with Chicago?

 **Chloe:**  Yeah. He was pretty disappointed but…he took it alright.

 **Fat Amy:**  So you finally gonna tell Beca how you feel?

[Chloe let's out a nervous sigh. Because this was a big deal. Everything she had ever wished for had the potential to come true. She just hoped Beca really  _did_ have feelings for her like Aubrey had blurted out to her before they went on stage last night, and Fat Amy had explained to her at the after-party.]

 **Chloe:**  Yeah…I guess I should.

[Chloe can't help the smile that sweeps across her face as she see both Amy and Aubrey grinning at her. They were the biggest 'Team Bhloe' fans out of The Bella's. Which didn't surprise her when Fat Amy was concerned. But Aubrey's attitude towards Beca and the idea that the petite brunette really  _was_  in love with Chloe had shocked her - Aubrey having always seemed to dislike Beca in the past.]

 **Chloe:**  Like you said, I may never get another chance so…

[Chloe looks up at the window of the minibus, as if expecting Beca to be sat by the window looking down at her. But she doesn't.]

 **Chloe:**  Do you guys know where I can find her?

[She looks at Aubrey and Amy who are smiling then glance away from the bus simultaneously. Chloe follows their eyes and her heart skips a beat as she sees Beca sat by a tree, with her back to them, hunched over her laptop with her headphones on. Chloe smiles to herself. No matter how old they got, she had a feeling she would always find Beca like this. In her own little world, mixing away.

Chloe says nothing else to the two blondes. She takes a deep shaky breath and begins slowly trudging over to Beca. She has no idea what she'll say. But she knows she has to say  _something_. Because she's in the very fortunate position - she  _knows_  Beca likes her. Maybe even feels more? And that's really the only thing giving her strength as years of pining and adoring culminate in this moment.

Chloe says nothing, and simply sits on the grass directly beside Beca. If it had been several years ago Beca would've flinched and/or moved away. But this woman beside her had matured and opened and grown. She still wasn't forward when it came to giving affection. But she received it far more willingly than she ever had - particularly from Chloe.

So Chloe sits patiently, hands in her lap as she crosses her legs, her left knee touching Beca's right knee. She looks out at the wooded area before them and relishes the tiny contact they have. She sees out of her periphery Beca look up at her and pull her headphones off. But Chloe doesnt dare look at her. She's too nervous.]

 **Beca:**  Do we have to go? Because I…

[Beca makes to get up. Chloe reaches over and places her left hand over Beca's small right hand.]

 **Chloe:**  No we…no…not yet, no.

[Chloe's a ball of nerves as she finally looks at Beca. This wasn't normally her - nervous. It wasn't in her personality. But then Beca had always made her feel things she had never felt before. Made her act certain ways she'd never acted before. Beca settles once again, closing her laptop screen and putting it beside her, furrowing her brow slightly as she glances curiously at Chloe. ]

 **Beca:**  Everything ok?

 **Chloe:**  Yeah. Yes. I um…

 **Beca:** Oh…Chicago. Shit, sorry, how was he? When you said goodbye?

 **Chloe:**  He was…disappointed.

 **Beca:** Well Chlo, it won't be forever. I'm sure you'll see him again soon enough.

 **Chloe:**  I doubt it.

 **Beca:** Huh?

 **Chloe:**  I broke up with him.

 **Beca:** Wha-…why?

[ _"Because I'm in love with you"_  Chloe thinks to herself. But she can't bring herself to say it out loud. Because these words were so heavy and full and true, which could also terrify the petite brunette beside her. The woman who felt awkward at the slightest compliment. So Chloe takes a deep breath and smiles softly at Beca.]

 **Chloe:**  Because I've still got feelings for someone else.

[Chloe gives Beca a wink, and a look that lingers long enough for the brunette to raise her eyebrows in surprise. Then suddenly Chloe uncrosses her legs and stands up. She begins to walk back to the bus, her heart racing as she moves. Because she's almost certain a smile had begun to appear on Beca's face at her words. As though the woman she loved understood what she was trying to say. And to her delight she hears Beca scramble to her feet.]

 **Beca:**  Chloe wait!…

[The brunette calls out, but her tone of voice sounds frustrated and it takes Chloe by surprise. She wasn't sure what Beca could possibly be annoyed about. So she stops and turns on the spot and watches as Beca storms over to her, her brow furrowed to match her tone of voice,]

 **Beca:**  You cant just  _say_  something like that and wink and then just walk off!

[Okay, Chloe was confused. She hadn't expected this interaction to turn into a fight. But as Beca stops in front of her she can see how stormy her best friend's eyes are, above the freckles that lightly gathered at the tops of her cheeks.]

 **Chloe:**  Why not?

 **Beca:** Because then I can't do this.

[And Beca reaches up with her left hand and grabs the back of Chloe's head, pulling her down to her height and kissing her hard on the lips. Beca's right hand reaches to Chloe's left hip, pulling their bodies together and Chloe meanwhile, snakes her arms around Beca's petite body. Tears begin to roll down their faces as they continue to kiss, smiles tugging at the corners of their mouths. And Chloe's heart is racing, her mind whirring at a million miles an hour, her body going numb all over. They pull their faces apart, goofy smiles on their faces.]

 **Chloe:**  You're crying…

 **Beca:** Dude, shut up. I'm just…*sighs* happy.

 **Chloe:**  You like me.

 **Beca:** I like you.

[They both let out a giggle.]

 **Beca:**  You like me?

 **Chloe:**  I've  _always_  liked you!

[And this time it's Chloe who pulls Beca in for a kiss.]

[Chloe bites her bottom lip as she watches Beca stroll back from the tree where she'd left her laptop and headphones. She feels like she's floating on air as she looks at the smile on Beca's face, over the moon that she's the one who's put it there. Years of yearning makes the swelling in her heart all the more meaningful as Beca rejoins her with a content sigh.]

 **Beca:**  Are you ready?

[And Chloe simply smiles. Because yes she's ready for them to leave. And yes she's ready to enter the next stage of her life finally  _with_  Beca.

As Chloe and Beca make their way over to the mini bus, they grin in embarrassment as they notice all of the Bella's with their faces up at the windows of the vehicle, all evidently thrilled with what they had just witnessed.

And Chloe steps into the bus, grinning at the whoops and cheers that her fellow Bella's are giving her and Beca. She glanced over her shoulder at Beca's flushed cheeks and gives her a reassuring wink, a wink that Beca  _actually_ reciprocates. Chloe takes a window seat at the final two available spaces that were clearly left for them. Beca sits next to her. And all of a sudden, the brunette reaches out and takes her hand, entwining their fingers. And Chloe believes that this right here may be the most perfect start of something wonderful.]

**-OR-**

**Scene 9 – that final scene of PP3 (the more likely version to be in the movie)**

[Beca stands by the back of the minibus The Bella's will be riding in to the airport to fly back to America. Beca looks over her shoulder and sees Chloe speaking quietly to Chicago. Chicago bends down to hug Chloe and she hugs him back. Beca quickly turns away and reaches down, lugging her suitcase into the back of the bus. Beca exhales heavily and steps back, then realised that Chloe has joined her and is stood by her side, looking at the suitcases crammed in the back of the bus.]

 **Beca:**  Everything okay?

 **Chloe:**  Uhuh.

[Beca looks at Chloe and brings a hand up, awkwardly placing her palm momentarily on Chloe's upper arm, gripping it gently, before bringing her hand back down]

 **Beca:**  It won't be forever Chlo, you'll see him again soon enough.

 **Chloe:**  I doubt it.

[Beca furrows her brow and Chloe turns her head to look at her with a small smile]

 **Chloe:**  I broke up with him.

 **Beca:**  Wha…why?

[Chloe shrugs, giving Beca a soft smile]

 **Chloe:**  I still have feelings for someone else.

[Beca swallows loudly. Beca and Chloe stare at each other, Chloe smiling, Beca looking stunned.]

 **Beca:**  Oh…right…

[Beca looks away from Chloe and rolls her eyes slightly at how stupid she's sounding, as if trying to pluck up the courage to tell Chloe how she feels about her]

 **Chloe:**  You know the other day when you asked me if I fancied you in college and I said I used to?

[Beca hangs her head slowly, looking at her feet, embarrassed that she'd asked Chloe in the first place.]

 **Chloe:**  Well that was a lie.

[Beca glances over at Chloe who now looks at her nervously, a coy smile on her face]

 **Chloe:**  Because I never stopped fancying you.

[A small smile creeps onto Beca's face and she watches as Chloe gives her a wink and walks away from her, towards the front of the bus, glancing over her shoulder and giving Beca a flirtatious smile. Chloe stops just as she begins to step up into the bus to join the rest of The Bella's and Chloe looks over at Beca.]

 **Chloe:**  Are you ready?

[And a broad smile grows on Beca's face as the camera zooms to a close up of her face. She follows Chloe up into the bus. In slow-motion Beca passes the Bella's who are already sat in their respective seats. Lily is combing her hair while looking intently in her pocket-mirror, Emily is leaning over the back of Jessica and Ashley's seats chatting animatedly as the three of them peer into an opened bag of Haribo, Flo is laughing loudly at something that Cynthia-Rose is saying, Aubrey smiles excitably at Chloe who reaches out to her and squeezes her arm before sitting in the final two free seats at the back of the bus, and Fat Amy is beaming at Beca making a heart shape with her hands which Beca smiles at while she rolls her eyes.

Beca takes the seat next to Chloe who is beaming at her. The camera slowly zooms into Beca' face as she looks down momentarily (at Chloe taking her hand and entwining their fingers – off camera) then looks up as the camera zooms to a close-up of a broad smile that spreads across Beca's face.]

***Roll Credits***

**Author's Note:**

> The song referenced in Chapter 7 is 'Certain Things' by James Arthur & Chasing Grace


End file.
